


Red suits you

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Movie(s), Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Bucky è meticoloso, passa il panno sul metallo, infila lo scovolo nella canna e si immerge mente e corpo in quel rito che lo mantiene calmo, concentrato e, agli occhi di Steve, maledettamente sexy.Quando solleva lo sguardo sul biondo, lo scopre a guardarlo. Gli angoli della bocca si arricciano, il sorriso è felino (è una promessa sconcia nascosta in bella vista), schiocca un occhiolino, ammicca e, davvero, basta solo quello per far arrossire l’eroe più amato d’America.[ scritta per il P0rn Fest #11 ]





	Red suits you

Bucky è seduto al tavolo della cucina, sta smontando un fucile di cui ripone ogni pezzo su uno straccio pulito. Un tempo _(settant’anni fa, una guerra vinta, una fredda, una inutile e un mucchio ancora tutte da combattere)_ non avrebbe detto di lui che fosse un uomo ordinato, ma c’è ora una maniacale attenzione nel modo in cui l’olio, gli scovoli, il liquido per pulire le armi, il panno umido e una tazza blu che odora di caffè sono schierati sul ripiano del tavolo.

Bucky è meticoloso, passa il panno sul metallo, infila lo scovolo nella canna e si immerge mente e corpo in quel rito che lo mantiene calmo, concentrato e, agli occhi di Steve, maledettamente sexy.

Quando solleva lo sguardo sul biondo, lo scopre a guardarlo. Gli angoli della bocca si arricciano, il sorriso è felino (è una promessa sconcia nascosta in bella vista), schiocca un occhiolino, ammicca e, _davvero_ , basta solo quello per far arrossire l’eroe più amato d’America.

«Dio, Stevie, sul serio?»

«Co-cosa?» borbotta Steve. Novant’anni suonati e ancora non ha perso il broncio da dodicenne.

Non torna a guardarlo, non subito. Perde tempo facendo il giro lungo (di una cucina grande quanto una scatola per scarpe) e apre ogni anta alla ricerca di una tazza che trova immediatamente, ma che decide non andargli bene – e di tazze ne hanno due in totale, una delle quali la sta già usando Bucky. Bucky che sospira e ripone la canna del fucile sul tavolo, piano, con cura. Si muove senza far rumore, in un silenzio spettrale che sa cogliere (quasi) chiunque di sorpresa – è sempre stato agile, veloce e letale, la lunga parentesi del Winter Soldier ha solo affinato le sue abilità. Il quasi è una parentesi dedicata a Romanoff, a Visione e Wanda, Steve no, non rientra tra quei fortunati che riescono ad annusare Barnes e i suoi agguati da metri di distanza, se non quando è troppo tardi e il suo petto si schiaccia contro la schiena del biondo.

 _È caldo_ , è il primo pensiero.

 _Non si sta veramente strusciando contro il mio sedere!_ , è il secondo.

Ora del terzo, Steve è di nuovo arrossito.

«Così è perfino troppo facile» Bucky gli sussurra all’orecchio, ridacchia piano e gli mordicchia il lobo «Come farai a non risaltare tra le linee nemiche se la tua faccia è sempre del colore delle mele mature? Un semaforo è meno visibile.»

«Prima di tutto, questo è il colore naturale della mia pelle. Secondo, distanza, soldato» Steve prova (senza alcun vero impegno) a spingerlo via, ma il mento di Bucky ha già trovato posto sulla sua spalla e le mani hanno preso d’assalto i suoi fianchi, giocando con le allacciature della divisa. Percorrono le cinghie, passano sotto le ascelle e raggiungono il suo petto. I polpastrelli seguono le linee delle cuciture, accarezzano ogni piega e si avvicinano alla stella bianca. È uno sfiorarla leggero, un porgerle omaggio, prima di virare più in basso, all’altezza dei capezzoli che non può vede, né sentire, ma che preme attraverso la stoffa rinforzata – preciso e sicuro, come nei suoi colpi.

Steve spalanca gli occhi, si aggrappa al bordo del bancone e, per quanto cerchi di controllare ogni cellula del proprio corpo affinché gli dia retta e si comporti come la cellula del super-soldato che dovrebbe essere, inizia già a sentire le guance andare in fiamme.

E quel bastardo che si spaccia per il suo migliore amico infierisce: «Scusa, dicevi?»

«Non stavi pulendo le tue armi?»

«Lo sai che Steve Rogers ha la precedenza su qualsiasi cosa» _anche su Captain America_ , è il non detto che manda il cuore di Steve a martellargli direttamente in gola. Il fatto che, inoltre, sia arrossito ancora, rende solo la scena più ridicola, specialmente quando Bucky gli stampa un bacio sulla tempia e si tira indietro, lasciandolo libero per tornare al tavolo e al suo fucile. Alla faccia della precedenza.

Steve aggrotta la fronte, confuso. Il calore che lo ha quasi bruciato vivo si spegne e la pelle riprende un colorito umanamente accettabile.

Ma Bucky non ha mentito, non lo ha abbandonato e non ha abbandonato nemmeno il piacere di rendergli le gambe gelatina.

«Se metto via la mia roba, posso averti piegato a novanta sul tavolo?»

_Dio. Santissimo._

Steve si mantiene di spalle; a Bucky basta scorgergli le orecchie rosse come tizzoni ardenti ed è sicuro di poter cuocere un uovo sulla testa bionda del Capitano. Sorride, aspetta paziente la risposta e coglie l’occasione per ammirare il corpo di Rogers stretto in una divisa che si adatta perfettamente alle linee dei suoi muscoli, le fa risaltare e mette bene in mostra un sedere sodo e perfetto in cui Bucky vorrebbe affondare i propri denti – e non solo. _Ah, il culo d’oro d’America!_

«Sono serio: chiedo il permesso di fotterla, Capitano.»

Steve vorrebbe urlare. Non lo fa solo perché le prime parole che gli vengono in mente sono cose tipo “fottimi e fammi tuo” e il resto una serie di suppliche eccitate. L’eccitazione, comunque, si è già fatta strada tra le sue gambe e spinge contro il cavallo dei pantaloni, dove l’erezione inizia a disegnarsi dura e gonfia.

«Sistema il tavolo.»

La voce, almeno quella, non lo ha ancora tradito: decisa, autoritaria, Bucky sussulta di piacere e Steve, finalmente, può segnare un punto per sé.

Prende fiato. Dietro di lui il compagno ricostruisce il fucile, i rumori degli incastri si susseguono ritmicamente, l’avvitare dei pezzi sembra un trucco di magia e, in pochi istanti _(undici secondi, non uno di più e non è nemmeno il suo tempo migliore, né quello di Romanoff da quanto ne sa)_ , il tavolo è completamente sgombro.

Anche se lo ha sentito, Steve non accenna a girarsi e Bucky non gli mette fretta, ma tira la propria seggiola verso l’esterno per accomodarsi in modo da avere una perfetta panoramica dell’uomo.

Le famose cellule modificate del super-soldato sono di nuovo impazzite, rimbalzano tra le vene e sotto la pelle; se fossero un virus, il solo sguardo di Bucky sarebbe la cura – gli basta sentirlo contro la propria schiena per tornare ad essere l’ometto tutto pelle, ossa e calci-presi-in-culo di una vita fa.

Inizia a spogliarsi e, uno alla volta, gli strati della divisa cadono ai propri piedi. Cinghie, casacca, maglia, cintura... Quando è la volta dei pantaloni, Steve tiene le gambe tese, si china in avanti e si slaccia gli scarponi – Bucky sempre lì a guardarlo, gli occhi che gli puntano il sedere, resistendo a malapena all’istinto di toccarsi.

Di nuovo dritto in piedi, Steve si volta, inghiotte l’imbarazzo e abbassa gli occhi sull’altro.

«Finisci di spogliarmi.»

Un colpo basso segna la parità, perché la reazione di Bucky è senza eguali: pende dalle labbra del suo Capitano e il «Sissignore» è un sospiro roco e fremente, con cui scatta sull’attenti. Steve non si è mai capacitato di come una carognetta ribelle e scatenata come l’amico, si eccitasse come una vergine a prendere ordini da lui; ma per Bucky non c’è niente di più sensuale di sentire Steve così autoritario – il suo minuscolo, adorato, Steve che finalmente è della misura adatta per contenere tutta la sua forza di spirito.

Barnes, si alza, lo raggiunge con un unico passo e con il piede spazza lontano i vestiti rimasti a terra. Non lo tocca, non ancora, lo guarda negli occhi e cerca il ricordo di anni in cui morire era più facile, vivere più difficile e amarsi quasi impossibile. _Ma ne valeva sempre la pena._

Quando lo trova, in quei baby blue che profumano d’oceano, si fa più vicino. Contro. Addosso. Strusciandosi contro la pelle nuda di Steve e inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi, con il volto premuto sul cavallo gonfio – nella stoffa si è modellato un bozzo duro e pulsante.

Steve (naturalmente) arrossisce e quando Bucky gli slaccia i pantaloni e li abbassa insieme ai boxer, la sua erezione svetta davanti agli occhi dell’ex sergente. La cappella è rossa, gonfia, umida, l’asta lunga e intorno ai testicoli c’è una leggera peluria bionda.

«Vuoi che te lo succhi?»

Il rossore si è esteso al collo.

«S-sì.»

«Ordinamelo.»

Steve deglutisce a vuoto, già sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.

«Succhiamelo» ordina.

Bucky spalanca la bocca, in un attimo lava liquida circonda il sesso di Steve.

Il Capitano geme, forte e con altrettanta forza si aggrappa ai capelli di Bucky, affonda in ciocche corte e castane che hanno l’odore del proprio shampoo (non ha ancora capito perché insista a volerne comprare uno diverso, quando poi ruba sempre il suo) e inizia a impostare il ritmo degli affondi nella sua bocca. Un affondo, una boccata d’aria, un affondo, una boccata d’aria, un affondo, il naso di Bucky che preme contro il proprio pube, la punta del proprio glande che si strofina contro il suo palato, la sua lingua che lo circonda e lui che lo (ri)suchia.

Gli occhi azzurri di Bucky sono acquosi, con la bocca piena del suo sesso lo guardano con devozione, perfino ora che l’asta gli è praticamente in gola. Soffoca e gode e a quella vista, a quella bocca, a quella saliva che bagna calda il suo pene, Steve viene. Fa per tirarlo indietro, ma tra un gorgoglio strozzato e l’altro, Bucky si aggrappa alle sue natiche _(«Aha, Bu-Bucky, sto per…!»)_ e mantiene la posizione, bevendo di lui e ingoiando ogni goccia.

(Il rossore di Steve, ormai, è di una sfumatura che nemmeno esiste in natura.)

Bucky lo guarda _( ~~ammira~~ , ama)_ dal basso, le labbra gonfie e sul palato il sapore intenso di Steve. Ha tra le gambe un’erezione che inizia a non riuscire più a ignorare, dolorosa spinge contro la cerniera dei jeans e lui si pente di aver deciso di indossarli proprio oggi – e, in generale, in qualunque momento passato con Steve in cui non siano occupati a salvare il mondo.

Si alza da terra. Non ha il tempo di sbottonarsi i jeans, le dita lunghe di Steve lo precedono – e senza guanti sono lisce, calde, nemmeno la stretta intorno al suo scudo è riuscita a far venire i calli a Captain America.

«Ti ho mai detto quanto ti doni la divisa?» gli chiede Bucky.

Steve ride e soffoca l’imbarazzo (di nuovo, accidenti a lui) in un bacio. La lingua spinge avidamente nella bocca di Bucky e la saliva si mischia al sapore del proprio seme.

«Ma quando sei completamente nudo, sei qualcosa di indescrivibile» Bucky non tace _( ~~il bastardo~~ sorride contro – nella – sua bocca)_, Bucky prende fiato e nonostante lo abbia appena definito _indescrivibile_ , cerca ugualmente le parole per descriverlo «Sei così bello che mi togli il fiato… la tua perfezione mi annichilisce… vorrei potermi aprire il petto e spingerti tra le mie costole, per averti solo per me, accanto al mio cuore… e farti sentire come batte ad ogni tuo respiro…»

Bucky, con le sue parole, lo uccide e con i suoi baci lo resuscita. E Steve ha la sua asta tra le mani, che toglie gran parte del romanticismo, ma che basta per accendere di nuovo la propria eccitazione.

«E ora, a novanta, mio bel Capitano.»

Bucky lo allontana da sé e rimane con i jeans aperti e i boxer calati ai testicoli. Con un cenno gli indica il tavolo e Steve si volta e si piega, premendo lo stomaco sul tavolo e aprendo le braccia agli angolo, per arrivare ad afferrare le gambe di legno.

Il sesso è di nuovo duro, lo sente premere contro l’addome, bagnato di saliva.

«Questa volta cerca di non distruggere il tavolo, Stevie» il sussurro di Bucky è una frecciatina che viene immediatamente cancellata dalla mano dell’uomo, dalle dita che gli afferrano le natiche e le spalancano. Bucky si prende tempo, stuzzica l’anello dei muscoli con il pollice e lo penetra piano, delicato; l’idea che Steve possegga abbastanza forza da trattenere un elicottero in volo o strappare con una mano la portiera di un’automobile e che quindi possa sopportare anche la penetrazione di un dito senza battere ciglio, non lo sfiora nemmeno.

Si avvicina con il bacino, gli fa sentire tra le natiche la propria erezione e lo penetra completamente con il pollice.

Steve socchiude gli occhi e sente le pareti anali chiudersi intorno al dito.

«Buck…» sospira.

«Sì?»

«Fottimi.»

L’ordine esce in una supplica dalla voce rotta e Bucky obbedisce.

C’è solo qualche momento di stasi, in cui Steve strizza gli occhi e gonfia il petto d’ossigeno, pronto e pieno d’aspettativa. Qualche momento in cui Bucky estrae il pollice da lui e stringe le dita alla propria erezione, in un massaggio sbrigativo che sale sulla cappella umida e bagna anche l’asta di liquido pre-seminale. Qualche momento in cui lo sguardo si sofferma sulla figura chinata di Steve, avvicina la punta del glande ai suoi glutei sodi e assapora il modo in cui i muscoli della sua schiena si contraggono tutti e il biondo spinge in fuori le scapole, come a voler spalancare ali che non possiede.

Poi Bucky avanza e affonda un centimetro alla volta dentro di lui. Lo fa lentamente, lo apre e si immerge in lui in frizioni della pelle sensibile contro pelle bollente che gli mandano in tilt il cervello.

Steve vibra sotto di lui e rimane immobile, aperto per lui che poco alla volta lo riempie. Quando infine l’intera asta di Bucky gli è dentro, tira un sospiro di sollievo, un mezzo ansito di piacere e per Bucky non serve altro.

Si tira indietro, gli afferra i fianchi con la mano sinistra (c’è un leggerissimo _“shss”_ quando il meccanismo si calibra in una presa ferrea, che domina sui muscoli di Captain America) e la seconda spinta è un affondo più veloce e più duro. Si seppellisce con forza tra i glutei di Steve, in battiti umidi che scandiscono il ritmo. I testicoli ondeggiano, glieli sbatte contro ad ogni affondo e ad ogni affondo la voce di Steve si fa più alta, finché i suoi gemiti non sono l’unico suono udibile che riempie la cucinotta.

Chinato su di lui, Bucky allunga la mano libera tra le sue cosce, stringe la sua erezione e la sente scottare sotto i polpastrelli. Spinge e massaggia, lo scopa e lo masturba e lo morde al collo, lo chiama per nome e gli sussurra quanto sia bello. Troppo, alle volte. Di quella bellezza impossibile che non si sfalda nemmeno ora che Steve è una matassa di muscoli di gelatina ansimante e le sue dita hanno scavato solchi nelle gambe del tavolo rendendolo traballante. Non durerà molto, ma nemmeno loro.

Bucky lo chiama quando viene, ne insegue il profilo e quando Steve ruota il capo, lo bacia e gli esplode dentro, in un orgasmo caldo che cola tra le sue natiche. Il seme del biondo invece schizza sul suo petto, sul tavolo e tra le dita di Bucky e quando entrambi gridano di piacere, il tavolo cede e loro con esso.

Con il pene ormai molle ma ancora seppellito in Steve, Bucky ride e lo abbraccia da dietro. Il braccio sinistro ha sfilato veloce, il vibranio argentato ha vibrato appena, e la mano si è aperta al volto del biondo per evitare che battesse in terra.

«Dobbiamo iniziare a farlo sul letto» commenta Steve e anche lui ride.

Non si sollevano subito, c’è tempo e i loro corpi sono ancora caldi e umidi di seme e sudore.

«A proposito, perché indossavi la divisa?» chiede Bucky che ha poggiato una guancia tra le scapole di Steve, sente il suo respiro e il battito del suo cuore.

Steve tira il capo indietro, inquadrandogli la nuca e con una mano gli accarezza i capelli.

«T’challa mi ha chiesto di raggiungerlo all’hangar di Tony, partiva mezz’ora fa» risponde.

«Ops. Esisterà un girone all’inferno per coloro che fanno fare tardi a Captain America?»

«Potrebbe, ma per questa volta credo non avremmo problemi. T’challa è stato abbastanza lungimirante da aver iniziato a mentirmi sull’orario dell’incontro, anticipandolo da quando io e te viviamo insieme.»

«È questo il motivo per cui mi è sempre piaciuto quel gattone.»

«Il fatto che abbia acconsentito a celebrare le nostre nozze in Wakanda non c’entra niente, immagino.»

«Quello, _pal_ , è un punto in più in suo favore. E poi ammettilo, sempre meglio di quell’imbecille di Sam che blaterava sul mantenerti illibato fino al matrimonio. Figurati se correvo il rischio che qualcun altro si prendesse la tua verginità nel frattempo, quella è mia. Come il tuo culo.»

«Fanculo, Buck. Tu e questa storia della verginità!»

Bucky sorride sornione e Steve è uno splendido semaforo illuminato di rosso.

**Author's Note:**

> No ma quanto bello non era questo prompt? All'inizio ero un po' incerta su top!Bucky (sempre perché io lo preferisco bottom) ma ho deciso che in realtà sono entrambi reverse e che dipende dal loro mood e da come gira il vento. Quel che conta, piuttosto, è che di nuovo sono riuscita ad infilare il mio headcanon sul kink di Bucky per gli ordini - ormai è fossilizzato nella mia testa e nessuno mi farà cambiare idea.  
> La fic si colloca molto dopo Civil War e ignora alla grande ogni possibile risvolto angstoso dei film che seguiranno.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'Italian p0rn fest#11 @Fanfic Italia  
> Prompt: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers; Cap!Steve arrossisce facilmente, e modern!Bucky ne approfitta spesso.


End file.
